


Enchanged

by BiffElderberry



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Monster Transformation, Siren Jaskier, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: Something was definitely off. Jaskier looked different, not much, but enough that it made Geralt’s arm break out in goosebumps. His teeth looked sharper, his eyes brighter, and he had three odd lines on either side of his neck.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 288
Collections: Teratophilia Trade 2020





	Enchanged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



> I just wanted to note the title started out as a typo for Enchanted but then I kind of liked it better. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Geralt sat in the corner of the tavern, tankard of ale in hand. He supposed this was necessary. He and Jaskier had been on the road for a week now. There had been almost no towns, and certainly, no popular taverns that the bard could perform in. 

And Jaskier did love performing, Geralt had to give him that, even though he still had the occasional bread roll thrown at him during a performance. Geralt smiled a little as Jaskier strolled around the room leading the drunk men in a raunchy ballad. Everyone loved him, and Geralt certainly couldn’t blame them for that. 

Jaskier strummed the final notes of the ballad leaning into it as he finished the song. He almost tripped as the woman whose table he was encroaching upon threw an apple at him. 

“Oi watch it!” Jaskier said, turning to face the woman.

Geralt kept a watchful eye on Jaskier and the woman as their exchange grew heated. His hand rested on the hilt of his blade, just in case, but really there was no need. 

Soon enough the fight ended and Jaskier returned to their table. 

“Can you believe that woman?” Jaskier asked, grabbing his own drink. Geralt relaxed, somewhat. He still had a feeling something was wrong. It seemed like that had been more than the argument between a drunk and his bard. But Jaskier seemed fine. 

“You did have your foot on her table,” Geralt pointed out. Something was definitely off. Jaskier looked different, not much, but enough that it made Geralt’s arm break out in goosebumps. His teeth looked sharper, his eyes brighter, and he had three odd lines on either side of his neck. 

“That was just,” Jaskier motioned at nothing, “dramatics.” He took a sip of his own drink. “She cursed my singing, can you believe that?” 

“Yes,” Geralt replied, without thinking.

Jaskier pouted but didn’t get a chance to reply as the patrons of the bar began to call for another song. 

“Duty calls,” he said, with a smirk and a wink at Geralt. 

Geralt settled back to listen to another of Jaskier’s songs as the bard strummed the first few notes. Jaskier took a breath, about to sing-

The next thing Geralt knew Jaskier was sitting back down at the table. 

“They love me, they really do,” Jaskier chuckled. “It looks like I’ll make a pretty coin tonight.” 

“I thought you were going to sing,” Geralt said, his brow wrinkled in confusion. He could have sworn it. He tensed, something was most definitely wrong.

“I did?” Jaskier replied, looking confused as well. “I just did two songs, were you not paying attention or-?” Jaskier trailed off as Geralt focused on something behind him. 

Geralt watched as the lady who Jaskier had argued withstood, leaving a sizable pile of coins on the table to cover the cost of her food, and left. 

“That woman,” Geralt said, “You said she cursed your singing. What exactly did she say?” 

“Just the usual rubbish,” Jaskier replied, “That I yowled like a cat in heat, and that no one should ever hear me sing again.” 

Geralt didn’t say anything as he stood. He brushed past Jaskier and hurried out of the tavern. 

“She’s gone,” He groused as Jaskier joined him outside. She was probably local. He could ask around inside and maybe find out where she lived, and if it was rumored that she was a witch. He would, of course, have to do so quickly, in case she wasn’t local. That would make the hunt much harder. 

With his hand on his sword, he turned back towards the tavern but stopped as he saw Jaskier’s face. 

“What’s wrong?” Jaskier asked, panic in his voice. 

Geralt couldn’t help it. Despite the rumors that witchers had no feelings, Geralt did. He felt strongly about his bard and seeing him so panicked hurt. 

Geralt pulled Jaskier close to himself. He held his bard and put a gentle kiss on the top of his head. 

“I’ll fix this,” Geralt told him.

Jaskier pulled away, looking almost more freaked out. Geralt worried he had done something wrong until he saw the patch of red skin on Jaskier’s face. His bard rubbed at the spot hissing in pain. 

“What was that?” Jaskier asked, his voice breaking. 

“My medallion,” Geralt frowned. This confirmed it. “It’s silver.” 

“What?” Jaskier asked, taking another step back. Jaskier had spent enough time with Geralt to know why witchers kept silver on themselves. “What am I?” 

“A siren I think,” Geralt said. “Your song mesmerized the patrons. That’s why no one remembers it. Probably gain a tail if you get in the water.” 

“Am I dangerous?” Jaskier asked softly, wrapping his arms around himself. 

“Probably,” Geralt replied. He hated to see Jaskier so withdrawn. He didn’t know what to say to make it better. 

“Does that mean-” Jaskier asked, looking dubiously at Geralt’s swords. 

“Never,” Geralt replied. “I don’t care what you are, I will never hurt you.” He tucked the medallion in on his tunic before pulling Jaskier back into a hug. 

  
  



End file.
